ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON II: John-117/Master Chief X Vert
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Microsoft's Signature (Recently Unmasked) Soldier takes on a CPU who seems to have a soft spot for him. With Cortana already dead, John-117 denies all request for a date from the one who would rather date him over other men. Will Green Heart be enough to take out the Spartan that obliterated the Covenant? Or does Vert have to step it up to her Next Form? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Master Chief.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Vert.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As a Jeep-Like Vehicle drove around Leanbox, it's pilot, John-117, otherwise known as Master Chief, jumped out of the Driver Seat, searching for a specific target; a Goddess. John was searching for Vert who seems to have a crush over him, despite being into IF. John-117 believes Vert is doing Goddess Duty at the Basilicom. He traveled around Leanbox, MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System Assault Rifle in Hand. When nighttime came, John-117 finally found the Basilicom, and Melee the entrance. As he entered, Vert was overjoyed to meet Master Chief himself. She tried to run to the armored super-soldier, but John-117 fired several rounds beside Vert's Head as a first warning. Master Chief wasn't pleased. Master Chief: Vert. Why exactly do you want me that bad after all I've been through? Vert: I'm usually one for women, but when I found out about you, I wanted to make an exception, and be your girlfriend, with you controlling the whole relationship, as you are an enigma to us! Master Chief: ... I decline. Shockingly, this not only affected Vert in a terrible way, but the Basilicom in general. Master Chief was like another God to Leanbox Residents. Vert was upset at such a notion. Vert: Men can be cruel sometimes... Though I never thought a pioneer like you would deny us all... Master Chief: Please quit acting like that. The women I knew are tougher than that. Besides, War is crueler than a Man like me. Vert got up, rejected by the only man she wished to date. (Cues BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - SIX-HEROES) Vert: Well... If that's how you want to play it... I will too. Vert then went into a transformation status. Master Chief fired 3 shots with his Assault Rifle, only for them to go through like oxygen. Master Chief: What...? It didn't Work? Vert was now Green Heart; unscathed by the bullets that went through the transformation process. Green Heart: Don't you get it? Goddess' can't be affected from harm during transforming process. Let's settle this. Master Chief: And this is why I hate Japan and their media... Master Chief got his guns Ready, while Green Heart got her Spears ready. It was all out now. The rest of the Basilicom just left to prevent harm to themselves. The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... BEGIN! 59.9-52.4: Master Chief fired his Assault Rifle in short bursts. Green Heart simply used her spear to slash through John-117's defenses. However, her attacks were quickly interrupted by twin SMG firing. This was enough to slow down Green Heart for a bit. But before Master Chief could finish the fight, Green Heart used an EX Finish skill... 51.9-40.3: As Green Heart was using Poison Storm, it not only pierced the Super Soldier, but also, inflicted a Poison Status on Master Chief. He was trying to get rid of the poisons with his internal defense, but was failing due to how low tech the poison is. It was almost like magic, not science! John-117 decided to persevere and fight. The Chief then used his Railgun to take out Green Heart. 39.7-29.3: As shots fired from the Railgun, the excessively long reload time gave Green Heart the opportunity to use Spiral Break to Interrupt the reload time, and stab through John-117. 28.9-25.7: Master Chief: This is not what I was expecting from a humble Japanese Woman. 25.3-12.9: Master Chief can't seem to get a Break. He was not equipped with Covenant, or Promethean weaponry; just UNSC arsenal; not even an Elite Sword was used in his arsenal as he had none. Worse, Green Heart was transforming AGAIN. John-117 tried to use his Battle Rifle, sna Shot all over, yet the illusion that Green Heart surrendered was a thought... (Cues Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Absolute (Extended) (HD)) ...Until she came back as Next Green. Next Green: ' ''You are an AWOL Traitor to your kind. You will now earn a one way ticket to Hell... ' 12.5-0.1: Next Green then summoned a wall of portals behind her, each tearing up Master Chief, shattering his armor part by part. Worse, a damaged Master Chief was surrounded by portals, each piercing him to no end. Still worse, that wasn't the end. The end came in the form of a giant portal that was more humongous than even his Height X Armspan combined. With no escape from anything, Master Chief Finished the Fight... But not in his favor... (Hyperdimension Neptunia V II - Absolute (Extended) (HD) Ends.) '''K.O.!' All that was left of Master Chief/John-117 was his blood. Not even his Nanotechnology survived, as it disintegrated that much. Next Green: ' ''Fool... ' Next Green then changed back to her regular Vert form. She knew finding the right guy wasn't good enough after the ordeal. She then contacted Gust, who was unable to help out as a result in combat. She cleaned up the blood mess as a personal victory for Vert... Vert had many unanswered questions. All never answered to this day. She then decided to take a bubble bath to ease the hard thought... Results/Credits (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~安息) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' VERT! Master Chief/John-117 is From HALO, owned by Microsoft Studios. Vert is from Neptunia, owned by !dea Factory/Compile Heart. SIX-HEROES is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Absolute is from Neptunia VII, owned by !dea Factory/Compile Heart. 安息 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:XBOX based Characters Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain